deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KevlarNinja/KevlarNinja's Deadliest Season Yet!
It's me, KevlarNinja, the wiki's answer to Deadpool (when it comes to being a wise-ass, anyway). As you may have noticed, alot of my battles last season sucked. Just listean to these two responces I got: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-6V0Wg0aOI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KprTYRhzLZ0&feature=related Brutal, right? So, I thought, "Why not make better battles?" so that's what I did. I'm sure you've seen that I have been makeing alot of new pages, although not as much as Samurai234. Now THERE is a guy who has great ideas comeing out his ears! FYI, I like the sound of the RCMP vs. NYPD fight. But anyway, I spent hours (although, not in one sitting, that's not how I work) spitballing ideas, looking up weapons and bugging Omnicube1 so many times that the next time I leave a messege, he will find me, pull a shotgun on me, and say "Gut or nuts: your choice." Also, for some of the battles, I'm doing that Deadliest Warrior format that everyone loves for blogs. And just so you know, I'm useing Mack for it. It's not that I didn't like Max, it's just that I like how he gets into the warrior's heads. And also, until they find a replacement (maybe Max), I will also be useing Robert Daly. And also, I will not be useing the format for every battle (I.E for battles with warriors already seen on the show, battles that would not really fit the format that well, or any other reason that will be explaned on the post). The Deadliest Warrior style posts will last about four weeks, with new content being added every week, so remeber to check back and comment as often as possible. The other blogs will be three weeks long, but try to leave alot of comments if you can. Anyway, may as well tell you the battles: Criminal crackdown!: Bloodnofsky vs. The Lost Brotherhood Killers meets monsters!: Cryptic Cryptids vs. Vile Villains Beast of the backwoods meets the hunter from hell! (This is one I would like to see next season of Deadliest Warrior): Sasquatch vs. Werewolf Video game terrorists fight toe-to-toe!: Resistance vs. OpFor (CoD) Can Mokoena do G.I. Joe's work?: Security vs. Cobra BONK! BOINK!: The Agency vs. RED Team This is going to get ugly, and I don't mean because of the fighters: Covenant Empire vs. Helghan Empire "Peacekeeper, ready for contact.": Allies (Red Alert 3) vs. UNSC Why do I smell fail?: HECU vs. Rebel Alliance You feeling lucky, punk?: Cole Phelps vs. Harry Callahan Nazi killers, the best kind of killer: Sean Devlin vs. Viktor Reznov Like chalk and cheese: Anton Chigurh vs. Ray Short, hairy killers: Ewok vs. Marioxi Good vs. Evil: UN Peacekeepers vs. Gestapo Ten bucks says you will be asking me what these are: Masako vs. Crimson Lance As Spock would say, "Fascinating!": USS Enterprise Crew (TOS) vs. Spore Captains Skagway won't be the same: Bonnie and Clyde vs. Soapy Smith Future weapons, future warriors: COG vs. Colonial Marines The '80's meets punk: Vercetti Gang vs. The Brotherhood of Stilwater "I'm here to kick ass and chew bubblegum...and I'm all out of gum.": Duke Nukem vs. Rico Rodriguez Speaking of Rico...: Pandak "Baby" Panay vs. Salvador Mendoza Yet another mixed fight: Wasteland Wanderers vs. Dystopic Destroyers If you liked "Zombies vs. Vampires", then you will love: The Infected vs. Splicers Let's hope this goes as well as TDW's Gru vs. Megamind: Gru vs. Mister Smarty Smarts Classic Si-Fi vs. Modern Si-Fi: Luke Skywalker vs. Jake Sully Link being used on battle here. Bet you didn't see THAT comeing!: Link vs. Eddie Riggs Who doesn't love over-the-top si-fi weapons?: Cryptosporidium vs. Ratchet This might get messy: Vlad the Impaler vs. Ivan the Terrible Also a fight I would love to see on Deadliest Warrior: Audie Murphy vs. Mad Jack Churchill Greece vs. England: Alexander the Great vs. William the Conqueror I pitty the fool who's not already impressed at this point!: The A-Team vs. RED Terrorist leaders square off: Cobra Commander vs. Hans Gruber Cuba vs. Iraq: Fidel Castro vs. Saddam Hussein What would a fun season be without a DC vs. Marvel fight?: Catwoman vs. Elektra "Say Hello to my little friend!": Indiana Jones vs. Tony Montana Yeah, your reading this right: Chuck Norris vs. Richard "Mack" Machowicz A battle that's for the birds (and people who have a high tolerance to puns): Deinonychus vs. Terror Bird Killers with deep pockets: Al Capone vs. Pablo Escobar "For bear, you sure are grumpy.": Soviets (Red Alert 3) vs. Western Frontier Some of the oddest video game powers known: Fred Neuman vs. Alex Mercer Two great rebels, only one winner: Pancho Villa vs. Lawrence of Arabia It's the Canucks to shine (and I don't mean the NHL team): Alpha Flight vs. Youngblood Killers for hire go after each other: John and Jane Smith vs. Kane and Lynch "This is my boomstick!": Ash Williams vs. Chuck Greene The Maid of Orleans is back: Joan of Arc vs. Kublai Khan Grove St. 4 Life!: Carl "CJ" Johnson vs. Tony Soprano OK, one last thing before I finish this. I would like some suggestions for experts for the warriors above. Remeber, not every idea is going to be used, but I won't start the season until I have a decent number of experts. They can be real, more-or-less, (I.E. John McClane can represent Hans Gruber, Javier Bardem can represent Anton Chigurh, etc), made up (make up a name and title, like for The Lost, make up the name of an LCPD officer specializing in gangs), or even nominate yourself (I.E. if your a Star Wars buff, nominate yourself for a Star Wars warrior). OK, let the commenting begin! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts